


Inside their heads

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Soldier And The Civilian [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bourbon - Freeform, Dirty Looks, F/F, F/M, Food, Making hidden promises, Prydwen, Talking, mess hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kate and Arthur meet each other again weeks after their first encounter.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Soldier And The Civilian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Inside their heads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the title is fitting. I wrote most of this weeks ago and just found my way around it again to finally complete it.  
> I hope it's okay what I have written lol...  
> Enjoy I guess ^^

She was back at the Prydwen.  
She was a former Railroad agent.  
Why the hell wasn’t he angry with her?  
  
 _Because she helped getting rid of one of the Brotherhood’s enemies you dumb ass! And because you_ like _her..._  
  
Well, it made sense. At least somehow. And honestly, why should he be angry with her? She was open with him, about her past and now with this operation, the Railroad had planned before, she, her sister, and the Paladin put an end to it before it could start. And if he was digging deeper he was indeed _v_ _ery_ grateful for her openness and all.  
  
The kiss he placed on her forehead was well deserved, he thought, and smiled. He still held her hands and she looked up at him. Her ocean-blue eyes lost their stormy gaze, looking like crystal clear lakes as she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That smile on his lips made her melt a little and she blushed further. Why had he such an impact on her? He wasn’t even her type of age, but still... Something drew her to him.  
He dismissed them all and moved over to his terminal to write down something.  
  
He definitely shouldn’t have called back that memory from a few weeks ago, because of it he grew restless. His mind drifted off back to Concord, back to her body flush against his, those full red lips, the wetness, her moans... His jumpsuit grew uncomfortably tight quickly and he had several problems focusing on the task he had given himself. He really needed to type that stuff down or he might forget it. He drew in a shaky breath. _Focus Arthur!_ , he chided himself and breathed out. He shook his head, stood up, and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. The amber liquid helped him to tame his nerves; sometimes a little _too good_ , but it helped. He took a good sip and hissed at the burning sensation it left in his throat. _Alright, back to work_.  
  
___  
  
She sat down with her sister and Danse at the mess hall. It was mostly empty and therefore she didn’t have to deal with a lot of weird looks thrown in her direction. And if it was the case one glare from Danse made everyone look away suddenly interested in the walls or the floor. He huffed and stood up and said “Maybe we should go into my quarters and eat there. No one’s gonna throw looks there.” while he glanced around one last time. The sisters followed suit and he led them into quietness. All three sighed out after he closed the door. Kathryn threw herself on his bed, arms and legs sprawled out and staring at the ceiling. Kate had occupied his chair and he stood there dumbfounded. He just shrugged and pawed away Kathryn’s feet and sat down. She ‘ _H_ _ey’d’_ at him. So much for the glares in his quarters... At least they were able to eat in silence now. Three emptied plates stood on his desk now, Kathryn cuddled up in his lap and Kate still sat in his chair. She looked like she was somewhere out in the deep depths of space and time.

***  
  
 _What was it that made her think of him. How did he do that? He was just a one-night-stand, nothing_ _less_ _, nothing_ _more_. _But when she thought about him, she studied his face long enough in Concord... Although he was too young for her, she saw something in his eyes. She talked a lot with her sister about him and learned about the burden he carried on his shoulders each and every day, his loneliness... She understood all too well how it felt to be alone even with all those people around her. No one really was a friend to her_ _either, or cared. Only a tool to complete tasks or help transfer “Packages”. She was sick of the Railroad soon enough. Especially when her mom died at the Switchboard._ _She was glad that she finally met Kathryn and even Danse. Hidden under all that metal he wore just all too often truly was a decent man. Just as decent as Arthur...  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the younger man. When she first met him at that incident where a knight dragged her to him she already melted at his sight. And he was even nice enough to fly her back home... Of course, she knew who he was back then. Everyone knew the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, even before he entered the Commonwealth in the giant airship of his.  
But when he held out his arm for her _for a walk, well who knew he also was a gentleman? Kate enjoyed his company very much. She couldn’t believe it when he caressed her cheek just to kiss her a second later. There was a spark between them, a fire ready to be set ablaze to burn the world they knew. _  
  
_***  
  
Kate blinked. Was it hot in here? It had to be, ‘cause she was sweating. “Are you okay Kate?”, asked her sister. “ Huh? Oh, yeah... I was just drifting off for a bit.”, answered Kate a bit startled. “More like ‘Far far away’”, corrected Kathryn with a laugh. Kate blushed again. _What the hell was it with her blushing all the time_?! Even Danse was chuckling now, on her expense, and that said something, ugh... She smiled anyway. It felt good to finally feel something else than the emptiness in her stomach all those years ago. Butterflies sure as hell were better than a punch in the gut.  
  
___  
  
Jittery. Yes, he was jittery. How in the damn were two women so successful in getting under his skin? With Kathryn, it was... well what was there? Bourbon. Lack of food. Exhaustion. It all drew him to her when she knocked at his door. Her eyes, which glistened so much. He never saw her so happy before. And her lips... Besides the Bourbon, they tasted sweet, like nectar on a flower. Kate tasted similar but much much sweeter. And she smelled good, oh yes. Whatever soap she was using, he would smell it if she was around. Just like now. Her scent was strong. Someone knocked.  
  
Arthur stood up to answer his door. Big blue eyes looked at him, rimmed with black eyeliner and a pair of glasses. She smiled shyly at him. “Hey Arthur... uuhh Elder...”, she said to him with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Despite himself, he smiled back down at her while he took a step to the side. “Come in.”, he offered. Although she was here a few hours ago she still looked around his room in wonderment. She saw a chessboard, toy cars, and ammo boxes. Arthur also had a globe and a tri-folded American flag and other odds. She thought that must have been things that were important to him. At his desk stood a terminal surrounded with liquor bottles. Some were still closed, others open and empty. It explained why he looked so old. Arthur motioned for her to sit down and she obeyed. He sat down next to her, pouring both a glass of Bourbon.  
  
“So, what brings you to me?”, he asked.  
“You.”, she simply answered.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Arthur.” Kate sighed “I want to know more about you.”  
  
It took him a little by surprise. He wondered how someone like her could be interested in him. He was experienced yes, but only in a platonic way. Having sex as a way of letting off some steam. But _trying_ to know someone? He honestly was interested in her as well. She looked at him with expecting eyes, she wanted him to tell her the same, he knew that. Again he took her hand in his, gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles. A genuine smile appeared on his face.  
  
“I don’t know why you want to know more about me, but I can try to tell you. But I expect you to do something for me in return.”  
“What would that be?”, asked Kate, suddenly with crossed arms in front of her chest. Arthur laughed at her, she was pouting now. God, she was adorable.  
“Simple.”, he answered. “I want to know more about you as well.”  
“Well, with that, I guess I can work something out.”  
“Then it’s settled.”, Arthur said next before he took Kate into an embrace she wasn’t able to flee from. How could this man be so gentle with her? The Railroad always said he was dangerous, a thread which should be handled with caution. But the Railroad was gone.  
  
Her sister was safe, and so was Danse and now Arthur too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
